mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
I Married a Mind Reader
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Abigail Marsh of I Married a Mind Reader | Season = 1 | Episode = 11 | Airdate = March 21, 2005 (USA) January 8th, 2009 (CZE)I Married a Mind Reader - TV.com | Writer = René Echevarria | Director = Duane Clark | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = The Other Side of The Tracks | Next = A Priest, a Doctor and a Medium Walk Into an Execution Chamber }} I Married a Mind Reader is the eleventh episode of Season One and eleventh episode in the series overall. It originally aired March 21, 2005 in the United States. Plot Allison is sick. The medicine she takes makes her have strange dreams - stranger then usual dreams. She dreams she is involved in a very old TV show called I Married A Mind Reader. She's not sure the real life murderer is the right person. Summary Allison takes medicine for a cold, which affects her Medium abilities in strange ways. While watching television, she comes across an old 1960s show called "I Married A Mind Reader" that she used to watch in her youth. She recalls that the show was cancelled after Henry Stoller, the husband of the main actress Abigail Marsh, killed Abigail. Allison dozes off while watching the show, and begins dreaming about the events surrounding the show and Abigail's death. In the dream, she is Dorothy Graybridge, Abigail's assistant who is having an affair with Stoller. The next day, Allison again dreams of the show. Upon completing the day's filming, Abigail invites her (as Dorothy) to her house at 7 that evening to go over lines. The scene cuts to Dorothy and Henry driving up to the home. Dorothy tells Henry she is certain that Abigail knows of their affair. Henry is having doubts about what they are about to do. Dorothy tries to convince him they have to do it, saying "You're the one that said she is a monster. You're the one who said that she and the show were holding you back, you're the one that said that you're future's with me." He again says that he can't do it, and Dorothy leaves the car saying "Then I'll just have to do it myself." She enters the home and we are only able to see the silhouettes of Dorothy and Abigail. There is the sound of a gunshot, and a scream calling for Henry, and Allison wakes up. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois / Young Dorothy Graybridge * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Frances Fisher as Abigail Marsh *Paul Blackthorne as Henry Stoller *Wallace Langham as Alan *Janet Rotblatt as Old Dorothy Graybridge *Neil Vipond as Old Henry Stoller *Christopher Michael as Guard *Kerry Leigh Michaels as Aide *Kendahl King as Sondra *Laurie Burke as Lounge Dancer (uncredited) *Paulah May as Frugue Dancer (uncredited) Featured Music :Not available Relevant Trivia *In this episode, Henry Stoller suggests that they go for drinks at the Dresden. Paul Blackthorne, who plays the role of Henry, would go on to star as Harry Dresden in The Dresden Files on the Sci-Fi Channel. *Joe mentions that he fell for Phoebe Cates and once dreamt of her after seeing Fast Times at Ridgemont High when he was young. *The episode title refers to the 1942 film, I Married a Witch, starring Veronica Lake. References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes